ALL WE KNOW IS OUR LOVE
by buffymorpher2000
Summary: I thought it was over but now it truely is. If your very emotional it mite make you cry.
1. Default Chapter

  
ALL WE KNOW IS OUR LOVE  
  
I don't own animorphs, but if i did the series would keep on going.  
  
  
CHAPTER1 *TOBIAS*  
It was late at night an all of us animorphs were circled around the campfire. We were trying to figure out what to do about the morphing cube. The yeerks have it and that means we are in more trouble than before.  
Everyone is just sitting in silence. I look around an see Ax is just staring at the stars, Marco is looking at Cassie and Jake and trying to figure out whats wrong, Jake is just staring at the fire, as is Cassie and Rachel is looking at me. Probably cause I'm in human morph.  
"Its clear we're not going to get anything down tonight"Jake said looking at everyone but Cassie .  
"So everyone just go to bed."He says and takes off.  
So everyone but me gets up and heads off to their huts.  
  
CHAPTER2*RACHEL*  
I know I should be more concerned with the morphing cube than my"boyfriend" but I can't seem to get him off my mind. I mean I worried about us. I look at Cassie and Jake and get the feeling like that mite happen to us. They've known eachother longer. Yet Tobias and I have been through everything twice and still move on strong. As I go to my hut I turn back to the fire and see Tobias their and I can't stop myself from going to him.  
  
CHAPTER3*TOBIAS*  
Well everyone is sleeping I like to sit around the fire. Review all thats going on, but suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by a hand on my shoulder. When I look up I see Rachel.  
"What are you doing up so late?"I asked  
"I could ask you the same thing."she said  
"Nothing much. Just thinking."  
"About what?"  
"Everything."  
"Even us?"she asked in a whisper loud enough for me to hear.  
  
CHAPTER4*RACHEL*  
I can't believed I just asked that. Tobias is probably thinking about his mother or the morphing cube. Our relationship is probably last on his mind.  
"Actually I think about us alot."  
Okay I was wrong.  
"Rachel can I ask you something?"  
"Anything you want."  
"Have you told your mother and sisters about us. I mean I'm planning to tell my mother very soon."  
"I haven't said a thing to any of them."  
Suddenly he looks sad and stares at the ground.  
"I'm just looking for a good time. You know my mother isn't taking the war good and my sisters are just getting settled."  
Since he still won't say anything. I move closer, take his hand and put my head on his shoulder.  
"Tobias you know I love you."  
"I love you too. With all my heart and soul."  
"Your so sweet Tobias."  
"Its getting late."  
"I know."  
"I'll walk you to your hut."  
As soon as we reach my hut Tobias leans and gives me a sweet little kiss.  
"Good night love."  
Then he demorphs and flies away.  
"Night Tobias."  
  
CHAPTER5*TOBIAS*  
Its 8 in the morning and its time for a meeting, but I don't see Rachel.  
{Has anyone seen Rachel}I asked  
"No. Where is she? She knows we have a meeting."Jake said very pissed off.  
{I'll we look for her.}I said and took off.  
[WARNING NUDE SCENE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.]  
I looked all over for her. but she was no where to be seen. Then I remembered that she likes to get drinks by the stream in the morning. I had to morph to human since their are so many trees to fly or see through. As I was walking through the trees I heard her talking to herself, but as to not ease drop I started to talk so she'd know I was here.  
"Rachel I've been looking all over for........." I stopped right in my tracks, because right in front of me was Rachel getting out of the water totally NUDE. She didn't even know I was there until she turned and saw me with my mouth open. Faster than light she grabbed a towel and through it over her body. though by than her body was burned into my mind and I could feel myself start to get hard. I quickly turned and said  
"We got a meeting now." and took off.  
  
CHAPTER6*RACHEL*  
I can't believe what just happened. I also can't believe that I'm excited and not embarressed. Well at first I was, but when I saw his bike shorts tent some kind of fire burn with in me.  
When I got dressed and got to the meeting Tobias was hawk again and looking off into space.  
"Glad you could make it Xena."Marco said  
"Where have you been. Tobias couldn't even find you."Jake said  
"I was taking a walk."I said  
  
CHAPTER7*TOBIAS*  
I really tried to listen to Jake, but alls I could do was think about Rachel. The way her body dripped with water and how perfect her bueatiful breast were. Thank God hawks don't get hard from thoughts of people.  
Every once in awhile when we made eye contact she would look at me funny. Not a your a pevert look but a different look. A look I never saw. A look I really really liked.  
As soon as the meeting ended Rachel got up and quickly came to me. She started petting my chest slowly and bent down and said  
"Come by my hut later. I need to talk to you and I have a surprise I think you will enjoy."  
Then she walked off leaving me with a feeling that sent chills all over.  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.......  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. surprise,surprise

sorry this is so short but i haven't had much time to write. the next part will be up soon and another author and myself have a little surprise planned. so like always i don't own animorphs and enjoy.  
  
  
SURPRISE,SURPRISE  
  
It was around 11 at night and all but to animorphs were sleeping.  
  
*Tobias*  
I think its time to go see Rachel. I know she is going to yell at me, but if I don't go I think she'll kill me. As I fly to her hut I see that a light is on. When I fly in and look at her the image of her body suddenly flashes in my mind. I'm not shore if she heard me because she is just staring out the window.  
{Hey Rach.}I say  
She turns and smiles at me.  
"Tobias, I'm glad you came. We need to talk. Morph human."she says  
When I morphed human she sat on her bed and patted the spot nexted to her so I would sit down. As soon as I sat down I said  
"Rachel I'm sorry. I didn't know you were bathing."  
"Tobias its okay. Really. I'm actually glad you did walk in on me."  
After she said that I just feel off the bed.  
  
*Rachel*  
When Tobias fell off my bed I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Stop laughing. What did you just mean by your glad?"he asked  
"I mean that I love you and I think its time we take the next step in our relationship."I said  
"Rach you can't be serious. I mean 1} we barely kiss or go out and 2}incase you forgot we are in the middle of a war."he stated  
"Thats right Tobias. We are in war and we might not even make it to next week. So we should take full advantage of our situation."I pionted out  
"But still......."he started  
"No but still. I love you and you love me and thats all that matters."  
He says nothing.  
"Tobias make love to me. Stop telling me you love me and show me."  
"are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
I went to kiss him but he turned away.  
"What wrong."  
"This is going to be our first time. I want to no I need to make this special."  
"I do need nothing special. I just need you."  
"Please Rach I need to make this special. Just give me till Friday{note: today is Monday}. Trust me you won't regret it."  
"Fine."  
"I have to go. You need to sleep. I love you."  
"Love you to."  
With that he gave me a soft kiss and left.  
  
  
Thats all for now. I will put more up soon.please r&r. Got to go. bye.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. planning for a night of love

NOTE: sorry its so short again but i got major writors block.  
  
PLANNING FOR A NIGHT OF LOVE  
  
*TOBIAS*  
  
The week is almost over we've been on 2 missions and I still haven't come up with anything for friday. I wish I could ask for some help but the other animorphs would piont out how bad this idea is and I haven't really bonded enough with my mother to talk about sex with her. Maybe I could talk with Cassie she is understanding, but she is more of Rachels friend than mines. Well there maybe one "person" I can talk to.  
  
Eric. He may not be human but I know I can talk with him. He should be visiting with us soon anyway so I can talk with him then. Here he comes for the meeting.  
  
"I'm glad you could make it Eric."Jake said  
  
"It wasn't easy. The yeerks are on high alert and that means blow up first ask later." He replied  
  
"Well we just need to know if there is any new news that we need to know."Jake stated  
  
I kind of started to drift off at that point and I started just to pick up words like alert, highly guarded, and hard to get into so it was mostly things I already knew. As soon as the meeting ended I flew after Eric and morphed human so I could really express how serious I am.  
  
"Eric wait up."I yelled  
  
"What is it Tobias?"he said not sounding to happy  
  
"I need your help with something, but you can't tell anyone."  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
"Well I guess candles, insence, and well protection."  
  
"Why do you need those things and what kind of protection are we talking about?"  
  
"The reason I need those things is because me and Rachel plan to make love, I need to make it special, and I need your help cause I can't turn to anyone else. Also would it be to much to ask for a force feild so we can have another kind of protection?"  
  
"What a minute you and Rachel plan to what?"  
  
"Make love you know sex."  
  
"Did you guys talk about this?"  
  
"Of course we did. I just need to know if I can have your help."  
  
"You guys picked ahell of a bad time to make this choice, but I'll help you. Cause I have a feeling your going to do it even if I said no to all of it."  
  
"Thanks Eric."  
  
"No problem, so when do you need the stuff?"  
  
"Well by......Friday."  
  
"Great. Thanks for so much time. I got to go. I'll see you here Friday afternoon."  
  
"Bye thanks again."  
  
  
*Rachel*  
  
Where the hell did Tobias go? He knows that he shouldn't just go off on his own without telling anyone. When I get my hands on him he is going to be in a world of pain.   
  
(Hey guys sorry I just took off but I was hungry and couldn't wait.)Tobias said as he flew in.  
  
"That understandable but you should have still told someone." Jake responded  
  
"Yeah Xena looked like she was about to go hunt you down and kill you herself."Marco said laughing  
  
(Sorry Rac I didn't mean to scare you.)Tobias spoke in private to me  
  
I lipped to him that we would talk later about it.  
  
(Okay I'll meet you in your hut in about half hour?)he asked. I nodded yes.  
  
About a half an hour later Iwas in my hut waiting for Tobias when I heard a knock on my door. When I went to the door and there stood Tobias with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Why are you smiling?"  
  
"Why would I be? I mean here I am with my bueatiful girl all alone with no one to bother us?"  
  
"Thought you said I had to wait till Friday?"I said leaning over to kiss him.  
  
When we kiss I felt like a fire was running through my body and I could feel his through his lips. Right when I started to touch him he pushed away.  
  
"You do have to wait."  
  
"Isn't it the girl you is supposed to be the tease?"  
  
"I was being a tease I was giving you a sneek preview."  
  
"Do I get anymore of a preview?"  
  
"No, but trust me the whole show is coming soon. Very soon and worth it."  
  
"I'm not doubt thing the worth, but I'm not happen with the waiting."  
  
"Love I got to go."  
  
"Fine go, but give me a kiss goodnight."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Once I got a hold of his lips it seemed like for ever till I let go.  
  
"Wow I mean bye Rach."  
  
"Bye Tobias."  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. final arrangements come together

NOTE: SINCE IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO COME UP WITH THIS MUCH I DECIDED TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER THE LAST. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS ONE AND HOPEFULLY I'LL FINISH THE LAST CHAPTER FASTER. ALSO I THINK WE ALL KNOW I DON'T OWN ANIMORPHS.  
  
  
FINAL ARRANGEMENTS COME TOGETHER  
  
*TOBIAS*  
Tonight is the night and I can't wait. I just woke up and I'm ready to go. Though I'm still going to have to wait awhile, but in the mean time I have to go meet Eric. As I fly everything around me seems so much more bueatiful.  
  
Before I go see Eric I better stop by the camp and tell who ever is up that I'm going to get some food. It may not be the complete truth, but part of it is true. I am hungry. It looks like no ones up, but I got to wait and tell someone so I don't get introulbe.  
  
I see someone just come out of their hut. Just my luck the first person I get to talk to in the morning is Marco.  
  
(Hey Marco. I'm surprised your up before everyone else.)  
  
"Hey Birdboy I'm surprised your not waiting for Rachel to wake up."  
  
(Actually I'm hungry and I wanted to tell someone that I'll be off for awhile.)  
  
"So what you really mean is you didn't want to upset Rachel and wanted me to tell her you'd be back soon."  
  
(No, I just don't want them on my case for taking off.)  
  
"Okay I'll tell them."  
  
(Thanks Marco.)  
  
"No problem Birdboy."  
  
Now all I have to do is go catch breakfast and wait for Eric to show up.  
  
*RACHEL*  
I swear I just saw Tobias and Marco talking, but why would Tobias talk to Marco and not me.  
  
"Hey Marco were you just talking to Tobias."  
  
"Yeah. He told me to tell you that he went to catch something to eat."  
  
"Oh. Well thanks for telling me."  
  
"No problem. We really don't need a insane Xena running around looking for her honey."he started laughing  
  
"Shut up Marco."  
  
I wonder why Tobias just didn't wait for me? Well I'll get my fill of him later night. I wish it was right now though. I want him so bad. I just want to....  
  
"Rach what are you smiling at?"  
  
"Cassie where did you come from?"  
  
"I came from my hut. What were you smiling at?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Well actually I got to tell you something."  
  
After I told Cassie everything she looked like she was going to pass out.  
  
"Cassie are you alright? You look alittle sick."  
  
"I'm speakless. Rachel I know I can't say anything to change your mind, but are you sure your making  
the right descision."  
  
"Cassie I've never been so show in my life. Well except for the fact that I love him."  
  
"Fine its your choice. Just be careful."  
  
"I will. I always am."  
  
  
*TOBIAS*  
I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to wait for Eric. I heard of being fashionably late, but this is something I don't want to have to wait for any longer. Oh thank God. I see him coming. I think I'll morph human so I carry the stuff.  
  
"Hey Tobias, sorry I'm abit late I just had some stuff I had to take care of."  
  
"Thats okay Eric, but now I have even less time to make this a very romantic atmosphere."  
  
"As much as I still think you guys should wait I can still help you."  
  
"What do you mean you already help alot?"  
  
"Well I've been scanning this area for sometime now and I think I found this spot you'll love. I can take you to it right now."  
  
"Thanks man. Lets go the others don't expect me for awhile. How far is it though?"  
  
"About 20minutes from here and that by walking."  
  
When we reached the spot it was amazing. First you go through a cave which takes you to a bueatiful clearing. In this clearing there are flowers everywhere and this stunning little stream.  
  
"Eric this place is perfect."  
  
"I know how important tonight is and I thought this place would make it even more remarkable."  
  
"Thank you so much man."  
  
We started setting everything up. Trying to make every little detail as special as we could. When everything was finished and we left the cave Eric turned to me.  
  
"Right here next to the cave is a laser with your voice code on them. Once you guys get through the opening of the cave say I love you Rachel and A hologram will go on. This hologram project an image of rocks. Here is a tracking device. Give it to one of the others incase they need to reach you."  
  
"Thanks again Eric. I wasn't to sure you were going to help me us. It means alot to know I can trust you when I need you."  
  
"Its in my programing to be nice and help, but its something within me that believes in you and Rachel that makes me want to do all I can."  
  
When he walked away and I flew away I felt apart of me feel like everything is going to work out. Having that little part in me makes me smiling inside and I haven't done that in a long time.  
  
*RACHEL*  
When I saw Tobias fly back into camp I could tell by the way he flew that he was happy. As soon as he landed I went to him. Then he started to morph human and he had this big smile on his face.  
  
"You made it in time for the meeting."  
  
"I told Marco I was going to get something to eat not that I was going to be late."  
  
"Whats with you today? There is something different about you."  
  
"The only thing different thing about me is that for once I feel like everything is going to work out."  
  
"I'm going to guess that you feel this way, because of our special meeting tonight."  
  
"Then you guess right and since it is so special the next time we will be next to I'll be picking you up."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Suddenly he morphed back and fly of to the meeting and left me there with my mouth open. Then Jake up to me.  
  
"Rachel don't just stand there we have a meeting."  
  
"Huh yeah coming."  
  
When I got to the circle I sat next to Cassie and Tobias flew down next to Ax who was farthest from me. Even though Jake was talking I was looking at Tobias, but he wasn't looking at me. Then Cassie leaned next to me and whispered in my ear.  
  
"If what your doing is tonight than he probably wants to make just be close special. So don't worry about him not paying you much attention."  
  
"Damn Cassie you know everything don't you."I whispered back.  
  
  
*TOBIAS*  
I wish I could be closer to Rach but everything even us being close has to be special. Now that the meeting is over I can talk to Ax.  
  
(Ax I need to talk to you in private.)  
  
(Let us go to my hut.)  
  
Once we got to the hut Ax turned to me.  
  
(What is it you wish to speak with me about?)  
  
(Later tonight me and Rachel are going to take off for along time. We should be back by morning, but incase you need us here is a tracker so you can find us and when they ask just say we went for some alone time.)  
  
(I shall do as you ask my shorm and I shall not ask what you shall be doing. If I don't know than I don't need to lie to my prince.)  
  
(Thanks Ax. I knew I could trust you out of everyone.)  
  
Now that its dark I can go get Rachel and the magic can begin. I made sure no one was around and went to her hut.  
  
"Knock knock. Open up Rach."  
  
When she opened the door she had a smile that made me get weak in the knees.  
  
"So where are we going?"  
  
"Thats for me to know and you to follow me. Its a 30min walk or a 15min flight."  
  
"Lets walk I want to hold your hand."  
  
We clasped our hands together and started on our way......  
  
  
  
to be continued  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. this is the night

NOTE: UNELSE YOU GUYS ASK FOR MORE THAN THIS IS THE END. SO I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY.  
  
THIS IS THE NIGHT  
  
*TOBIAS*  
I love this feeling. Having Rachel next to me well we're on our way to take our relationship to the next level. It seems so amazing and so unreal to think that Rachel could really be here with me now. I love her so much and this is all I've ever wanted.   
  
"What are you thinking about?" she asked me  
  
"I was just thinking about you. That is all I ever think about."  
  
"You are so sweet. How much further to the special place?"  
  
"Its about two minutes away and it won't be special until you arrive."  
  
"I can't believe we've waited so long."  
  
"Yeah Marco used to make dirty remarks since I got my powers back and I kept going to your room at night."  
  
"Lets not talking but anyone else. Tonight belongs to us."  
  
"In my mind forever belongs to us."  
  
"Could you get any sweeter?"  
  
"No."  
  
As we arrived to our magical place Rachel had this look of confusion on her face.  
  
"Whats wrong? You look disappointed."  
  
"Well its just I guess I expected more than just a cave. I'm sorry I said that. Being with you is really all I need."  
  
"Rachel you do deserve more than a cave and that is what your going to get. Remember looks can be diseving."  
  
When she looked at me I could tell she was still confused, that I know that wouldn't last to long. As soon as we entered the cave I put my hands over her eyes and whispered in her ear.  
  
"I love you Rachel."  
  
"I love you too, but what are you up to?"  
  
*RACHEL*  
  
I wonder what is going on with Tobias? Why would he cover my eyes? I suddenly feel a breeze and feel his lips near my ear as he removes his hands.  
  
"Open your eyes Rach."  
  
As soon as I open my eyes I see the wonderful site of a small stream. Also there are bueatiful flowers of all color and amazing smelling to light my way in the darkness and give me a great view of it all. I was speakless and when I looked back at Tobias he was morphing back to human.  
  
"So I think this is better than any cave. What do you think?"  
  
I didn't know what to say so I did the next best thing. I put my arms around him and kissed him long and hard on the lips.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"Shut up and kiss me."  
  
As we started to kiss I could feel him start to bring me to the ground. The more we kissed the more intense each one became. With each kiss we could both feel the need within our hearts and bodies. When he kissed me again I went from on my knees to on my back and brought him down on top of me.   
  
As we kissed our hands started to move all over eachothers bodies and the kisses became more French. With the kisses being so intense I thought I would help Tobias with his heat by taking his shirt off and as soon as I did that he quickly took of mine with the surprised look seeing that I wore no bra.   
  
The shocked look soon changed to a smile as he started to kiss down my neck. From my neck he went downward to my breast were as he kiss, licked, and nibbled on one he rubbed sweetly on the other. Then before I made the nexted move he went for my pants bottom, but before he undid them he looked back up and into my eyes. I gave a small smile and nodded my head letting him know that I wanted this just as much as he did.  
  
Once he took off my pants I went for his. With his pants off I slow put my hand in his boxers well he kissed me and I was pleasantly surprised with what I found. It felt so nice in my hands even though it was hard as a rock and I could hear him moan with each touch. Although I would like to do more to it I know that there would be a next time to try out all kinds of things and what I've wanted for is about to come true as he takes off my panties.  
  
*TOBIAS*  
  
As I took off Rachel panties I just looked at how bueatiful she is. I never thought that I would ever meet someone so wonderful and for them to love me as I love them back is like a dream. Before I go to enter her I just remember the condom so I get up.  
  
"Where are you going? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No I just think that both of us aren't ready to be parents." I say as I reach down as grab the condom from my pants.  
  
"You thought of everything didn't you."  
  
"I just don't want you to have my kids yet."  
  
When I finished putting on the condom I went back to Rachel and got between her legs and looked into her eyes and said.  
  
"If this hurts too much then tell me and I'll stop."  
  
As I started to going into her I saw pain flash in her eyes. "Do you want me to stop?" "No, keep going but slow."  
  
Going slow was hard for me cause the feeling I was getting were so intense and mind blowing. When I felt Rachel start to move with me I started to go fastewr and harder. Then we both were getting so out of control that we were screaming eachothers names and things that I couldn't even make out.  
  
Finally I could feel myself about to burst and Rachel was telling me that she was there to and we both released and came together. As I pulled out of her I demorpher and remorpher human and pulled her into my arms.  
  
So as the sun began to rise I held Rachel in my arms and sang a song to her that represented us.  
  
  
"How Did I Fall In Love With You?"  
  
Remember when, we never needed each other  
The best of friends like  
Sister and Brother  
We understood, we'd never be,  
Alone  
  
Those days are gone, and I want so much  
The night is long and I need your touch  
Don't know what to say  
I never meant to feel this way  
Don't want to be  
Alone tonight  
  
[chorus:]  
What can I do, to make it right  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?  
  
I hear your voice  
And I start to tremble  
Brings back the child that, I resemble  
  
I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends  
Don't want to be,  
Alone tonight  
  
[chorus:]  
What can I do, to make it right  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?  
  
[Bridge:]  
Oh I want to say this right  
And it has to be tonight  
Just need you to know, oh yeah  
  
I don't want to live this life  
I don't want to say goodbye  
With you I wanna spend  
The rest of my life  
  
[chorus:]  
What can I do, to make it right  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
What did I say, what did you do?  
How did I fall in love with you?  
  
What can I do, to make it right  
Falling so hard so fast this time  
Everything's changed, we never knew  
  
How did I fall,  
in love ,  
with you?   
  
  
THE END  
  
i HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY AND THE SONG IS BY THE BACKSTREET BOYS ITS #13 ON THE BLACK AND BLUE ALBUM. I HEARD IT AND THOUGHT OF TOBIAS AND RACHEL I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Good-bye

I felt as a fan I had to do this.  
  
One Last Good-bye  
  
  
*Tobias*  
  
I can picture the headlines of the paper tomorrow. The Private Animorph shows himself. What did they expect? I couldn't let anyone else have you. Plus I knew this is where you'd want to be. I put down your ashes as I morph to human.  
  
"This is the last time I'll ever morph human. This is the last time I'm ever going to come here. I remeber the first time we came here and the last time to. It was the first time we made love and than the last. Though I didn't know it was going to be our last time but I bet you did."  
  
Slowly I opened up the lid and began to empty whats left of my one and only love onto our spot.  
  
"I don't want to be mad and you but how could leave me. I love you. I still love you and I always will. Its not fair that you leave when you said you would be here. You told me it will be okay, but its not. I need you, but your gone."  
  
At that point I was between crying and yelling.  
  
"We belong together. You made me happy and I felt love whenever you where near. Now your gone and I'm alone again. You said I'd always have you and the other animorphs but they never understood like you did. They never treated me like you did. Never loved me like you did. I need you."  
  
When the tears and emotions became over whelming my knees gave out and I fell to the grassy floor. Suddenly I felt a breeze go through my body and it was like something I've never felt before. I stood up and I looked around.  
  
"I know your here. I don't need a sign I just feel it. Its okay I'll be fine. Rachel I love and I know that will never change. Neither will my feelings toward Jake. I can forgive you buy not him. Ever one says your ina better place now where your happy. They never know how happy you could be inside. Not during the fighting but during the times here with me."  
  
I took my breathe and did what I came to do.  
  
"Rachel Bereson you were brave, bueatiful, kind, insane, and one of a kind. For all those reasons and more I love you. You made me human inside. This won't be good-bye for I'll find you again. Love will bring us back together. One day."  
  
One day was my dream for so long and as I face my final moments before we ram the blade ship I've looked back one the last moment of emotion I really had.  
  
"You weren't looking at it alone."  
  
My body felt light and the blue sky was infront of me as I turned my head an saw an angel.  
  
"Rachel......"  
  
The End 


End file.
